


Relationship

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: They tried to keep it a secret





	Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. Also, I was really tired when I wrote this and I apologise for any plotholes or missing parts. :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“...and please take these down to lab seven. Thank you, Jess” the CEO said and turned back to her laptop when Jess started walking to the door.

When the assistant opened the door she came across Kara, who had her fist raised so she would knock on the office door. “_Jess!_ Hi” The blonde exclaimed. 

“Hello, Ms Danvers” Jess greeted back with a smile. 

“I’m just here to have lunch with my _ best friend _, Lena” the blonde said with a wink at Lena while walking inside the office awkwardly.

Jess looked at Lena who was facepalming and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Kara moved to the coffee table and started unpacking the food. “See! I told you I can lie”

  
  
“Barely” Lena whispered and got up from her chair, walking to the couch instead.

“Hey, I heard that” Kara pouted. Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara. “I can keep secrets” the blonde pointed out.

  
  
“Oh really?” Lena said. She sat next to Kara and placed her hand on the blonde’s knee, who blushed in return. “So you have a big secret?” she asked with a low voice.

“Ye..yeah..” Kara reply and swallowed the lump in her throat.  


Lena leaned closer to the blonde “and what exactly is that big secret of yours?”

“I..I am..umm..” Kara shook her head “wait a minute… I’m not gonna tell you my big secret” she said and poked her tongue out like the child she is. 

Lena booped Kara’s nose “You might not tell me now but you will soon” she winked and picked her salad from the coffee table. “You think you can handle tonight’s game night?”

“Pfftttt...Of cooourse. No one will know we are dating” Kara winked and bit into her burger.

* * *

“So, where is Lena?” Alex asked while opening a pack of chips.

“Lena?” Kara asked while passing a bowl to Alex.

  
  
“Lena, your _best friend_, CEO of L-Corp, ink-black hair” Alex started listing “emerald green eyes, killer heels, eyebrows on poi-” 

“Okay, okay. I know who Lena is” Kara cleared her throat, “She said she will be a bit late. Something with a late call from Europe”

“Oh, did she text you that?” Alex asked.

  
  
“Nah, she told me about it when I went over for lunch” Kara reply with a smile.

Alex smirked and looked at her sister “You know, you’ve been having lunch with her for a whole we-”

  
  
“Sup, guys” James said while walking inside the apartment with a casket of beers. He picked a bottle and tossed it to Kara, the only warning a quick “Catch” 

The Kryptonian easily caught the beer, popped the lid and took a sip. Kara pause and swallow the drink while looking at the beer bottle. “Is this..?”

  
“Alien alcohol? Yes. Make sure none of us gets close to it. The bartender wasn’t 100% sure if it’s poisonous to humans or not” James shrug. “I only brought two aliens beers. I will place this one in the fridge, behind the...cake?”

  
  
James and Alex look at the blonde. “What? It's for tomorrow” Kara shrugged and took another sip from her alien beer.

Nia and Brain joined them a few minutes later and by the time the food was delivered, Lena arrived too. They all sat around the table, pieces of pizza and a drink for everyone. 

They played UNO and Alex won most of the times, earning a lot of glaring from everyone. On their second round of Exploding Kittens, James stood up to get another piece of pizza.

“Hey, can you bring me nother slice and a beer?” Kara asked and James nodded. 

“You sure you want another one?” Lena asked. This was the first time she saw Kara be even a little bit drunk. She usually drank three bottles and it was like nothing happen.

“Yeah don’t worry” the blonde answer and accepted the pizza and beer from James. By the fifth round, Kara was drunk, slurring her words and keep holding Lena’s hand.

“You smell so nice” she said at one point, not even paying attention to the game anymore.

  
  
“Kara?” Alex poked Kara’s leg underneath the table to get the attention of the blonde “How are you feeling?"

  
  
The blonde hummed “Relaxed” she answered and placed her head on Lena’s shoulder.

  
  
“I see. How is your relationship with Lena?” Alex asked with a smirk. Lena tried not to show any emotions but the blonde was far gone. 

  
  
“It’s amazin. I thouhgt kissing er would be the bes part but calling her my girlfriend is even bpetter” Kara reply and leaned closer to Lena, kissing the corner of her mouth and giggling.

  
  
Lena glared at Alex “how did you know?” 

“Oh, a week ago I walked into you two cuddling on the couch, more than usual” Alex shrugged. “I am surprised she kept the secret this long though. I’ve been asking her if she is ready for a relationship and she always found an excuse. But I needed proof for a bet so” the agent shrugged. 

“So you planned to get her drunk and confess we went from best friends to girlfriends?” Lena asked and took a sip from her wine. 

“Yep. Piece of cake” Alex winked and took a sip from her beer.

“_ CAKE! _” Kara yelped and rushed to the fridge. The blonde was back with the cake and started eating while the others were playing cards. She slapped James and Alex hands away from her cake, only giving some to Lena, who looked back at the others smugly.

* * *

Kara woke up with a headache which was weird because she doesn’t get headaches. She felt something moving behind her and she turned around.

  
  
“Morning darling” Lena’s sleepy voice washed over her.

  
“Good Morning” Kara reply with a hoarse voice and cuddle back to her girlfriend. 

“How are you feeling? You got pretty drunk last night” Lena asked with a soft voice, her hand stroking Kara’s own.

“Not gonna lie, can’t remember much after the second beer. I hope I didn’t do anything stupid” Kara murmured, still half asleep.

  
  
“Well, you did tell your sister we are in a relationship” Lena answered and kissed her girlfriend’s neck, making her giggle.

“Honestly, I think she suspected something” The blonde shrugged.

“Not only she suspected but apparently she knew all along. She found us cuddling the morning after we had our first kiss” Lena said and kissed Kara’s shoulder.

“Of course she did” Kara sighed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You also ate all your cake” the raven-haired woman added and Kara groaned.

The couple fell asleep, with Lena spooning Kara. Little did they know Alex forgot her jacket and she came to pick it up, taking another picture of them and sending to the group chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly the Krispy Kreme is on the other side of the way to the library, therefore, I did not buy the sugary good today ;-;
> 
> Me: My throat hurts a bit, I will drink some tea.  
Also me: *eats two bowls of ice cream after drinking two cups of tea*
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
